Third Degree Burns
by SteamPoweredHeart
Summary: BLU Scout is captured by the RED team after taking their intelligence, and learns that even though he shouldn't pay with fire, he wants to. BLU Scout/RED Pyro. Implied RED Medic/RED Heavy.


Title: Third Degree Burns.

Pairing: BLU Scout/RED Pyro, implied RED Heavy/RED Medic and RED Soldier/BLU Engineer.

Summary: After capturing the intelligence in the Turbine, BLU Scout finds himself snatched away during the near end of the mission. Left in the hands of RED team's Pyro, he isn't sure whether his team will find him alive or dead in the end.

Rated: For language, sexual content (later chapters) and taunting Scout.

Notes: Each class I use will have a human name, every chapter I will upload a list at the top with each name.

* * *

BLU Scout – Michael 'Mikey' Williams. RED Pyro – Unknown.

BLU Sniper – Liam Mundy. BLU Engineer – Nathaniel 'Nathan' Davis.

RED Soldier – Jane Doe. RED Medic – Viktor Heinrich.

RED Heavy – Vodka Drunkenski

* * *

A blur of sky blue and grey rushed past with inhumane speed, metallic bat in hand ready to strike. Jumping high into the air, the motion blur brought down the baseball bat against the skull of a Heavy, knocking him to the ground with a crack in his skull – his body started to fade into little red particles as the large Russian re-spawned.

"Take that, ya' fat bastard!" exclaimed the BLU Scout that proudly held his bat over his shoulder, before eying up the sign that flashed brightly in white letters amongst a red background, 'Intelligence'. Putting the bat on his back, and arming himself with the scatter-gun – Scout made his way down the stairs of the Turbine base.

Running down the stairs at top speed, Scout raced towards the intelligence only just dodging an Engineer's sentry gun and running back with the briefcase strapped to his back and bat in hand.

"Damn, almost too easy!" a big grin lighting up the young brunette's face, his hat just above his eyes to shield them from the bright artificial lighting. Noting the BLU Sniper, Liam Smith, from his team protecting the Engineer known as Nathan nearby the entrance to the BLU's intelligence, the Scout waved his arms in the air, with a big grin on his face.

"I have the intelligence, guys!"

Liam looked up from his Sniper, and shouted something Mikey didn't quite hear as he felt immense agony at the back of his head and his vision turned dark, like an empty abyss. Without thinking, he threw the briefcase across the floor towards Liam and Nathan – their voices getting quieter as the Scout's consciousness disappeared.

* * *

Hugging the brief case, the BLU team's engineer ran with the BLU Sniper.

"What about the lil' stringbean?"

"I'm sure the jittering nuisance is fine, maybe that blow was hard enough to trigger the re-spawn machine or whatever." The Sniper responded, his eyes betraying his voice with concern for the team member. Everyone had a different opinion on the Scout – normally it was how annoying and egotistical he was, or the occasional compliment of a funny drinking buddy or decent kid but the BLU team was rather tight, like a family.

"I hope so, he's only a kid."

Liam scoffed, chewing on the wooden toothpick in his mouth as he mowed down their enemies with his sub-machine gun.

"Let's just focus on the mission, 'kay mate?" the BLU Sniper said with a quiet, stern tone.

The Texan nodded, as he stared at the Sniper for a second and noticed a bite mark with faint bruising on the others neck.

"What's with the bite mark?"

The BLU Sniper blushed, coughing to cover it up and rubbed where the bite mark was.

"I got bit by a rat in my van is all... It's just healing..."

Engineer smirked, before dismissing it letting the Sniper have his dignity.

"Okay stretch, if ya' say so."

* * *

The room smelt damp, like the roof above was leaking (this was confirmed when water droplets woke the Scout up). Pipes ran along the walls and the source of light was a swinging light bulb. To the right, was a blinking red sign that had 'Storage' in big white letters.

'_Red?!'_

Blinking rapidly, the BLU Scout scanned the area for any sign of life apart from the occasional mouse and turned best he could, as he was tied to the chair he was seated in, to the door opening where the RED Soldier and Pyro wandered in.

"Right, ya' maggot! Shut ya' mouth with any wise-ass cracks ya' make and you might just stay alive to see the sun-shine – got that?!"

The Scout just stared, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, ya' stole us intelligence, so because of that, I'll be keeping ya' down here for hostage purposes, got that funny man?!" the elder male spat several times throughout his speech, grossing the free-runner out.

"Say it, don't spray it brudda'..." grumbled the Scout. "And my names Mikey, not maggot you old nut-job!"

A heavy blow to the stomach with a spade instantly shut the Boston boy up, leaving him winded for a few seconds. He noticed the Pyro shuffle in the background as he tried to focus his sight, or focus anything but the pain, so he wouldn't pass out again. He heard the Soldier yell at the Pyro, then slam the door on his way out but Mikey just groaned in pain as his stomach started to bruise. The Pyro just stared (presuming, behind that mask) at the pained Scout, before going over and touching the boy's face with a gloved right hand.

"Whatcha' doing, freak?!" shouted the brunette, struggling to move back with no success.

"Mmhmmph mff mphfff..." mumbled the fire-starter, but the filter was blocking any real words from forming. Scout just stared frowning, the dark lenses making it impossible to see any pupils or eyes in general.

"I can't hear you, smart-ass. Nobody can."

Pyro just stared, but the creases of the mask seemed to curl upwards a little – like he was smirking.

* * *

The RED Pyro left the BLU Scout alone, shrugging at the freaked out boy – it was used to the reaction. All of its team was scared of it, heck, sometimes even it was scared of itself.

Wandering into the canteen, staring through dark lenses as the entire of the RED Team fell silent. Plodding in, the rubber suit squeaking a little with each step, Pyro took a hold of the fridge door handle and pulled out a half-full milk bottle and plodded back to his room dully noting that as soon as he left, the chatter started up again.

The pyromaniac entered his room and left the door open a smidge, and setting the milk down before pulling off the rubber black mask that hung low as the small wire tubes connecting to his neck twisted faintly. The figure behind the mask, though too dark to make out, lazily pulled them out and took two little plugs to cover the holes that Medic made specifically for them.

"Ya' okay, smokes?"

Turning towards the voice, and the crack in the door that light once streamed from, Pyro saw the RED Engineer, Dell Conagher, in his doorway – his shadow lingered, stretching across the room as Dell just stared, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry 'bout the silence in there... You know what the team is like."

Pyro nodded, his face still cloaked in shadows despite Engineer been the few that have seen it (along with Medic but that was confidential).

"Its fine, Conagher... After all, nobody but you, me and the Medic knows what's behind the mask."

"...Ya' so, you gonna' come out ya' room smokes or just sulk in 'ere?"

"I think I'll just sleep."

The Engineer nodded as Pyro muttered a thank you.

His voice was laced strongly with a Western Yorkshire accent, his eyes a deep sapphire blue reflecting the visible light in the room until darkness consumed the space as the door shut closed.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter – short but I like it so far.

Yes, my Pyro is British. I always thought he'd be Irish or British and have this thing with the Demoman where he'd always use smart comments like "And who rules your government again? England? Damn right, ya' fucking bastard Cyclops."

What do you think?


End file.
